Wonderful Wonder World Weddings
by ExAxL
Summary: The manga is done, and Alice is here to stay forever. But she can't be alone forever, right? So who will she spend the rest of her life with? Everyone, of course! Read and Review please!
1. My Sweet Wedding

**Our favorite otome is finally complete, and what a spectacular thing it is! I found out how it was going to end a LONG TIME AGO, so I was very excited to see it completed. I think they need to make add-ons for Clover and Joker, so let's cross our fingers and hope they do!**

**Many thnxs to everyone who is sticking around to see this tribute to Quinrose! Means the world to me, you guys! Love everyone in a non-romantic way 3**

* * *

><p>A crisp wind was blowing, flipping Alice's smooth brown hair playfully. The wind was calming, and calmness was something she desperately needed right now. She was getting married, and thus the stress had caused her to leave her residence and go on a quiet walk through the forest. The crunchy gold and orange leaves scattered beneath her feet. She kicked a few into the air, hoping to ease the stress that was swirling in the pit of her stomach.<p>

_Tomorrow is the day. I'm so nervous I can't think straight._

Her suitor wasn't the least bit nervous. He was so excited he sprang around like a wild animal any time she was near. Something about him was so sweet, so innocent. Even if he thought the word cute should be banned, she always saw him as nothing more. He was such a sweetheart and always wanted to protect her, to make sure nobody bothered her.

The quiet whistling of the wind died down, and a familiar voice came from the distance. Alice didn't have a split second to think when two huge arms tackled her in a bone-crushing hug. " Alice! I didn't think I would see you here!"

Pulling out of the monster hug, Alice turned around to face a curly haired, brown eared, scarf wearing man." Elliot? What are you doing here?"

It must have been the territory negotiations. The mafia had been out for hours venturing through the Amusement Park. While Blood had left early, Elliot volunteered to stay behind, though why he did was a mystery to everyone. " Alice! I thought you wouldn't come back!"

" I'm marrying you. _Tomorrow_. Why would I go anywhere?"

He shrugged, but kept that silly smile anyway." Here, I thought you might want this," he said, pulling a light blue scarf that resembled his out of his coat. He looped it around her neck, making sure it wouldn't fall off, the whole time Alice was left to do nothing but blush.

She was happy to have the worn out scarf. The air was starting to grow cold, to nip at her arms and face. Slowly, Elliot wrapped his arm around one of hers, his palm sliding into hers while their fingers twisted together. " We should get back. Everybody'll start wondering where we are," he said looking up at the sky. Alice nodded. She could see her breath in the air. It made her feel like some fire breathing dragon. She couldn't wait to get indoors, away from the cold.

They strolled through the forest, connected hands swaying." Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked. Alice didn't say anything, just gave a small chuckle. That was enough for Elliot, and with one quick motion, he scooped Alice up in his arms bridal style. " I can hardly wait! We'll get to walk like this tomorrow! It's gonna be great!" he yelled, not caring who heard. He started spinning her around, dizzying the poor girl.

" Elliot!" She felt the throw-up stirring in her stomach. He quickly placed her back on her feet, an apologetic smile on his face." Sorry, couldn't control myself."

" I can tell."

...

Warm air greeted them as the couple walked inside the doors of the mansion, bringing life back to their cold bones. They waved at the maids and butlers, who made time to wave even though their schedules were hectic because of the upcoming wedding. Entering Elliot's room, Alice pulled away the pale blue scarf and put it on the hat hanger next to the door. From the corner of her eye she could see Elliot flopping down on his orange sheeted bed, beckoning for her to sit next to him.

She stiffly inched towards him, finding her place next to him on the bed.

" Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked. This wasn't the first time, he'd been asking ever since the day had started. All Alice could do was smile. _Am I excited? Or am I just nervous?_

" Alice? What's wrong! ? Do you not want to marry me anymore? Have I done something wrong? !" he cried, nipping at her apron with his hands. She nudged him off, still smiling." No, no. It's not that, it's just.."

Elliot knew it would be best to leave her alone for the time being. So after leaving Alice to her thoughts, the two eventually found themselves in their pajamas, curling under soft wool sheets.  
>Alice snuggled close to Elliot's broad chest, and his arms immediately circled over her in a warm hug. Life was sure to be good if this was how she would spend the rest of her nights.<p>

...

As sunlight fluttered in streaks through the window, Alice noticed something missing as her hands parted the sheets. Where was Elliot? He had been there the night before, hadn't he?  
>Stiffly leaning up, Alice glared out the window. But her staring war with the sun ended when a banging came from the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door swung open only to let in a swarm of scurring maids and servants, who seemed to grab and tug at her, pulling her out of the bed and into a dressing room.<br>Everything had hit so fast, she had totally forgotten that her wedding was scheduled for the early morning hours.

" Oh, Miss Alice, you're going to look simply gorgeous in this gown!" a young maid shrieked. She tossed the gown over the side of the dresser, and Alice gingerly tugged on it, unzipping the back to step inside. It was smooth on the inside, and it fit perfectly against her frame until it passed her waist, where it spread out like a ball gown.  
>The sleeves were like satin, and cut off at her shoulder-blades. A trail of pearl shaped beads lined her shoulders.<p>

Stepping out for the crowd to see her in her wedding dress, Alice gave a happy smile. They applauded her, clapping and whistling loudly, cheering ringing in the room. " Hurry, Miss Alice. We still need to do makeup and hair. Follow me," a maid said, reaching through the crowd and taking her hand.

She led Alice into a brown and tan patterned room, sitting her in a chair and throwing a blanket over her lap, hooking it around Alice's neck. Immediately, Alice felt the maid's fingers fumbling through her hair, a cylindrical object rolling through it. She pulled two lengths of hair back and clipped them together, and then brushed Alice's bangs carefully. The maid sat something light and feathery on Alice's head- she guessed in was the veil.

Now the maid was in front of her, playing with some brushes and a set of paint pots." Okay, dear, I need you to close your eyes for a moment," she said, stirring the brush around in the paint pot.  
>She smeared the spread over Alice's closed eyes, then used her finger to smooth it out. After repeating this, she put a soft shimmer around Alice's eyes, glossed her lips with a blush pink, and put a warm bronzer that traced her cheekbones. Standing back, the maid admired her work.<p>

Alice was more than beautiful. She was astoundingly gorgeous. The maid had never been jealous of anyone until now. Glancing at the clock, the maid spun on her heels.  
>" Hurry dear, we'll be late to the alter if we stand around any longer!" She grabbed Alice's hands and ran to the front of the mansion. They hadn't bothered to find some fancy church or chapel, the mansion itself was enough to fall in love with. The maids all scurried around her, hiding her from anyone who might try to sneak a peek at the lovely bride.<p>

The aisle was a long carpet of soft lavender, lined by white metal benches with soft pink tulips draped over them. She never thought Blood would lavish anyone more than himself- especially like this!  
>The maids all moved together as a coordinated group, leading Alice to the start of the long lavender carpet. When all the maids moved away, one stayed next to her. She was dressed to fit wedding attire, a slender frame-fitting gown in sleek white with a pearly necklace and bracelet. Her shiny black hair was held up messily with a glossy clip, but it only made her prettier.<br>She grabbed Alice's hand and whispered to her." I'll be taking you down the aisle. I've been here longer then any other maid, so if I may, it is a pleasure to lead you, Mrs. Alice Liddell- March."

An organ played a slow waltzy tune as the two slowly suantered down the aisle. Alice's knees shook with excitement and fear. All the maids were waving at her, giggling at her, while all the butlers smiled kindly. The elderly maid slopped herself, and stood by Alice's side. Two steps were in front of her, and as her eyes followed the steps, they met a hand.

Elliot held out his hand to her, his warm off-yellow suit reflecting the bright sun. She slipped her fingers into his and stepped next to him. An old faceless man stood before them, his long white robe and blue vest telling everyone of his line of work. He cleared his throat and began.

" Do you, Elliot March, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through thick and thin, to love and care for until the end of time, and to be together until death do you part?"

" I do, now and forever," Elliot smiled. All the maids in the crowd were sighing, fainting over his cuteness.

" And do you, Alice Liddell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through good and bad, to love and care for until the end of time, and to be together until death do you part?"

" Of course I do," she giggled.

Suddenly, two little boys appeared behind her, smiling like the children they were. Both held a pillow in his hands, each with a single ring on the pillows." We brought the rings, Onee-san!" The old man slipped around them, taking the two rings and letting the couple slide them on each others' finger. " I now pronounce you man and wife. Please, kiss your bride," he sighed, closing his book. Elliot leaned in and parted the veil, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

The crowd went wild with excitment as roses flew up in the air, along with hats, coats, and anything else they could get their hands on.  
>Now that all the formal things were over, the real fun was about to start; the reception party!<p>

Alice had changed into a plain white dress that went to her knees, to be more comfortable at the reception. Wine and spirits were all around as sweet fruits from the autumn harvest were served on silver trays. Servants danced to upbeat drums and flutes, while Elliot and Alice danced in the middle of the spinning circle.  
>" You don't regret this do you?" he asked." Regret what?" she questioned, dipping under his arm to spin in a circle.<p>

" Marrying me. I don't want to do anything that'll make you unhappy, you know."

Spinning around him, Alice glanced around at the amazing party before them." I wouldn't marry someone who I didn't like, you know."  
>" I know, but I can't think of anything to give you anymore. I mean, this mansion has everything you could ever want. What am I supposed to give you now?"<p>

Twirling around one last time as the fluttery song ended, Alice's soft teal orbs met his rich purple ones." There is one thing you could give me," she said, a content smile on her face.  
>" What's that?," he asked, curtsying to end the song.<p>

" A little girl," she smiled.

He smiled back." Alice gets what Alice wants," he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a sweet wedding! Originally, Nightmare's was first, but Elliot's was able to go much faster, and I'll have little presents for you between the chapters, like little side stories. so keep looking for those too! <strong>

**Read & Review, lovies!**


	2. My Sweet Wedding: Extra!

**Wonderful Wonder World Extra!**

**Here's the final step in Alice and Elliot's lovely marriage. Odds are Nightmare's will be next, and Blood after that. Hopefully. I know I said he'd get a daughter, but he gets just a little more than that :3**

* * *

><p>A light pitter-patter filled the halls as small feet galloped through the mansion. They were trying to find their parents, but were having no luck whatsoever.<br>" This way, Kouba!" a small girl yelled." Slow down, Amai! You're gonna get hurt!" he yelled back.

Amai, being the curious and energetic child she was, didn't slow down. She wanted to see her parents again. She wanted the four of them to be together so they could go outside and play and have tea parties and watch the clouds take shapes. Even through her older brother's warning, Amai ran face-first into a set of long legs. Looking up, she met the eyeless gaze of a butler, who smiled at her." Hello, Miss Amai. May I help you with something?"

" Where's Momma? I can't find her anywhere," the tiny child pouted. Her older sibling had caught up to her, now looking down at her crossly." I'm sorry Miss Amai, but your Mother is at the Clock Tower and your Father is at the Amusement Park. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon."  
>The older male patted the children on the head and went on his way, leaving them alone in the hall.<p>

" See, I told you they were gone," the older boy glared at her. He, like his father, was secretive when it came to either the mafia, or their mother. And he also looked greatly like his father.  
>Luscious purple eyes, warm orange hair, and the epitome that said who he was layed on his head; two long, firm hare ears in a soft shade of brown. And if anything, Kouba was proud of his father being in the mafia, being a strong force against the others; and a strong protector of his mother. Amai resembled her mother much more. Long hair that curled at the ends in a pretty shade of chocolate, a warm bubbly personality, and lovely teal eyes.<p>

" Shouldn't you two be doing chores?" a familiar voice asked. Turning around, Amai and Kouba saw a tall slender man with a top hat and tailcoat, a long staff in his palms." Uncle Blood!" Kouba cried, hugging the man's knees. Amai crept over and slipped her hand into his. " We already did them," they replied." Blood-Ossan, can we go to your room and read? Momma and Papa aren't here," the children whined.

" Of course," he gave them a glossy smile.

...

" The armor-clad knight swung his sword, slicing through the dragon's thick scaly hide," Blood said, reading from a mythology book. Kouba sat at his knees while Amai sat in his lap. Blood abruptly closed the book as the sunlight faded from the sky, turning a dark shade of black.  
>" I think we'll finish the rest tomorrow, now run along and play," he snickered.<p>

They knew, aside from the parents, that Blood was the one other person they could not ignore, so they did as told and went to the front gate.  
>" Hi Dee and Dum," Amai waved. Kouba followed her closely. He like the twins a little. He must have gotten that from his mother.<p>

" Hi Amai," the older children smiled." Do you know when Momma is coming back?" They shook their heads, their hats illuminated by the lamplight." It's dark right now, so Onee-san should be home soon."

" Okay, bye-bye!" she waved. Kouba waved and followed her towards a tree. Like his dad was inclined to protect their mother, Kouba was inclined to keep a close eye on Amai. Though she may have seemed strongwitted, Amai was only 6.

She leaned against the trunk, looking up at the starry sky." Look! It looks like a bunny!" she cried, pointing at the stars. Kouba looked up; she was right, it did look like a rabbit.  
>" Kouba, why are our Momma and Papa so busy? What do they do? Where do they go all the time?"<p>

Sighing, Kouba ran a hand through his curly hair." Well, Momma is friends with the Mortician. She goes and helps him a lot, and Papa is with Blood Ossan's mafia, so he has to do territorial stuff and paperwork." Looking over at his little sister, he sighed. She was asleep, curled on her side. Leaning on her shoulder, Kouba slowly let himself doze off...

_ba.._  
><em>ai..<em>

_ouba.._  
><em>mai..<em>

Voices rang in the children's ears as wool blankets covered their small bodies. Wiping their sleepy eyes, Kouba and Amai met the gazes of two caring sets of eyes. One a shade of lovely teal, the other a shade of luscious purple. " Have a nice nap?" Elliot asked, ruffling his son's hair. The little boy laughed, lazily swatting the large hand away. Alice stroked her daughter's cheek, making the little girl giggle.

" You were gone for so long," Kouba whispered,".. we didn't know what to do."

" Blood Ossan read to us and let us go play, and Amai fell asleep and,"

Alice put her finger to Kouba's lips." Hush, you need to sleep." She pushed him against the pillows, tucking him in tightly next to his sister." I won't be gone nearly as long next time," Alice promised. Amai, who was thought to have been asleep, turned to Elliot.  
>" What about you, Papa?"<p>

Elliot looked at her sadly." I can't say, sweetheart. My shifts are uneasy," he grimaced. Elliot and Alice both knew their lives would be difficult, with their jobs and differences, but after 8 years of marriage, they made manged to make everything work. All they wanted was to spend time with their kids.  
>Turning away, Amai cuddled under the covers.<p>

Standing up, Alice went to Elliot's side, putting her hands on his shoulders." It's not your fault, you know."  
>" I know," he sighed," but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not there for them when I should be."<p>

" I need to make the bed and do some cleaning, so I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said, leaving the room quietly. Looking back at the slumbering children, Elliot was about to take his leave when scarf was tugged backwards. " Papa, will you sleep here tonight?" Amai asked sleepily.

How could he say no to such a cute little face?

He sat next to her, leaning closely between the two." Papa, will you and Momma be here forever?" Amai wondered aloud. Kouba tossed lightly." Nobody's here forever."

Elliot laughed." He's right. Nobody lasts forever, but your mother and I plan to be around long enough for the two of you to grow up."  
>Amai snuggled against his shoulder." That's good enough for me."<p>

" Me too," Kouba buried his face in Elliot's coat.

_I'll be around as long as it takes._ He pulled the blanket up and pulled his kids close to him, feeling their heat against his sides. He slowly dozed off, along with the two sleepy children.

After waiting an hour for Elliot to come to bed, Alice was tired of waiting for him. Slinking down the stairs, her silky nightgown tickling her knees, she crossed the hall to the kids' bedroom.  
>Quietly slipping inside, it was a heartwarming surprise to see her husband curled up with two small beings snuggled up to him.<p>

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be alone tonight._

She left the room, leaving the sleeping trio to the quiet of night.

* * *

><p><strong>Amai and <span>Kouba<span>shii- sweet in japanese( everything has to be japanese with this series)**


	3. My Dream Wedding

**Wonderful Wonder World Weddings**

**I've had this chapter for so long and now I can finally upload it! It's kinda preachy and ongoing because it was the original in this story.**

* * *

><p>Alice flipped around in the mirror, glancing at herself from side to side. Tomorrow was the big day. The day when two people's souls' and lives become one. She was nervous. Excruciatingly nervous.<p>

She was out looking for the perfect dress, and much to her surprise, Gray had offered to come along and help her decide on one. Right now, she was wearing a mermaid style, a dress that was fitting until it reached the waist, then it turned into a long, dragging, frilly fish tail of silk. This may have suited her, but would her suitor like her in it? She spun around again, nervously eyeing every detail in the dress.

" You look astonishing," Gray said, sitting calmly on the bench next to her. This marriage ordeal hadn't caught him off guard in the least. In fact, he had predicted it happening and if that was the case, he would openly help Alice with anything that needed to be done before the big day." You really think so? I don't think he'll like it if-

" This day doesn't entirely belong to him. You decide on a dress based on what you like, not what he would want. Besides, any dress you decide on will make his clock stop altogether."

" If that's the case, I need a fantastic dress."

Gray laughed at her open minded sense of humor. Within hours later, Alice was putting the final touches on her wedding ensemble. Her mermaid dress hung by itself in the dark wooden closet.  
>Next to it was a pair of white high heeled shoes, not too high though. Her veil was hanging next to the dress. It was a good length, stopping midway down her back. The top was like a headband, but the headband itself would be hidden by the multiple white roses and tulips that adorned it.<p>

It was supposed to be bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding itself, so several people were keeping Alice and her future husband from seeing each other. Lazily, Alice flopped down on her bed. So many changes were about to happen. She would move out of the Clock Tower and into a new home, a completely new and strange place. She would miss Julius. She would miss him more than anything. Despite her move to a new residence, Alice had made a mental note to see him as much as her day would allow, married or not. And then there were other roleholders she would lose some touch in. After all, when you get married, bonds can change immediately. That wasn't something she was particularly worried about, except for Peter. He would either become even more clingy, or he would become totally depressed. For some reason, Alice only hoped he became clingy.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a repetitive knock came from the door." Come in," Alice said. The door opened slowly and Julius entered, a strangely relaxed look in his eyes. He came closer to her,  
>only to sit down beside her." I just came to get the last few moments with you. It will be strange not to have you near, I'll give you that."<p>

Alice laughed silently to herself." It's not like you'll never see me again, you know."

" I know that very well. A troublesome woman like you is hard to get rid of. But still, I have to ask. What made you decide on him? Out of all the people who are head over heels for you, why did you pick that imbecile?"

Alice couldn't hide her laughter, that was just too classic for her not to laugh." I guess.. I guess I really couldn't give you a reason. I can say openly though that I may have finally cracked Peter's heart."

" Another clock for me to fix," Julius murmured." Aside from that, tomorrow is the big day. Get to sleep. It'll be here before you know it."

The dream realm seemed to be nothing but a thick illusion, the once misty realm nothing more than a blanket of smoldering haze." Ready for tomorrow?" a deep, velvet voice called from above. Keeping her eyes to the ground, Alice gave a quick nod. Slowly, a hand slid under her chin, lifting her face up to be seen by another. Nightmare gazed at her, his silver hair wisping around his face." You always were shy. Tomorrow doesn't help at all, does it?"

She shook her head." Don't be nervous. Tomorrow should be a day for happiness, not cowarding under a blanket with anxiety," he laughed. Slowly leaning down, his lips softly brushed against hers. She blushed a bright pink." I hate it when you do that," she commented. He smirked." Then you'll hate it even more when I do it again in front of the entire Clover Tower staff."

The enire staff of Clover Tower. That was well over hundreds of people, not counting the other Roleholders who were planning to attend. Her knees turned to jelly as she plopped onto the ground of the dream world. Nightmare did the same, sitting Indian style in front of her." You certainly are in a deep sleep. I don't think you'll be waking up any time soon," he said. Alice sheepishly scratched her head." Didn't sleep last night. And.. Hey! Don't you know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding?"

" I'm Nightmare. I think that's worse than any bad luck. Besides, I control bad luck," he said sarcastically. Alice kept her gaze away from his, only making him more curious of her." Why won't you look at me?" he asked, sounding like a child who wanted an honest answer. " I'm sorry, Nightmare. It just feels like I'm so unprepared. I shouldn't even be doing this at all, and now is literally the worst possible time to have second thoughts since the wedding is tomorrow. But dear God, I'm only 16. And you're probably in your mid 20's for all I know!"  
>She clutched her head tightly." Right now I only wish it was my sub-conscious coming up with all this stuff," she whimpered.<p>

" So you're saying I'm old?" he asked playfully, scooting closer to wrap an arm around her. Alice lightly smacked his shoulder, snickering." I can't and don't see anything wrong if I'm marrying the one I love. Can you?"

He had her beat the moment this game of wits started." No, I can't. I left my world for this place, and I don't regret doing that, but it still feels so sudden... Why am I saying this out loud? You could just read my mind, you know."

" I could. But if I did that, you wouldn't be able to understand these feelings, and I certainly don't plan on voicing someone else's thoughts about _these_ kind of things."

" You always look out for me," she said softly. He rested his head against hers." That's what I'm here for. And after tomorrow, that's what I'll do until the end of time itself... It's seems our time has run out. You'd better start getting ready."

The world dismembered into shards of light as the floor disappeared beneath her.

Alice blinked as bits of sunlight slinked towards her face. _Today... Today is.. Today is my wedding!_

She sprang out of bed and flung the window open, looking out at the scenery before her. _Thank goodness. I didn't sleep in._

She wasn't lively at all. More like sluggish. Trudging into Julius's office, she sat in the chair next to his desk." Is something wrong?" he asked, obviously not interested. Alice said nothing, just looked at the desk with bloodshot eyes." When is the wedding?"

" Excuse me?

"... When is the wedding?"

He glanced at her, surprised at her lack of care for her own wedding." Since you really can't remember, it will be in the next two time revolutions."

The next two time revolutions. That alone was more than enough time to prepare, but still.. she felt such a rush. She was actually getting married. It was almost unbelievable. There was so much to do in such little time. Alice hadn't seen the chapel where they would get married. All she did know was that Gray had recommended it, and since it was such a popular place, everybody immediately loved it. As she ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair, a sigh escaped her lips.

Why does there have to be so much time before my wedding?

Suddenly, the door swung open and a horde of Clover employees swarmed into the room, crowding around her, bombing her with questions.

" Alice, are you excited about tonight?"

" Where will you spend the honeymoon?

" Will you start a family?"

" If you move in with our Lord, does that mean you'll be working with us again?"

The questions came like a hurricane, some surprising, some just plain weird. The swarming group hushed each other, waiting for her answers.

" Er.. Yeah, I probably will be working with you again. I don't really know where the honeymoon will happen," she answered honestly. One faceless woman shoved through the crowd, smoothing out her business suit as she did." Will you and Lord Nightmare be starting a family?"

The faceless grew silent, anxiety rushing through their veins. While they grew more excited at her hesitant answer, Alice's face turned a bright cherry red." What? I don't know! Is that really necessary to discuss right now?"

" Of course!" they said loudly.

Today is gonna be such a long day.

The lace inside her dress stuck to her knees as she walked down the aisle. Hundreds of faceless gazes watched her carefully as she slowly crossed the aisle, a row of faceless dressed in wedding attire following closely. Stepping up onto the altar, Alice glanced up, her thick lacey veil hiding the better part of her face.  
>A handsome man dressed in a white suit with a flowing tailcoat stood before her, along with another familiar man. Nightmare smiled at her softly, reaching out for her hands. She stepped next ot him, facing her husband-to-be. Gray was between them, wearing a white robe with a blue and gold vest.<br>" Ready?" he looked at Nightmare, who sighed." Ready as I'll ever be."

" We have gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who is against this, please, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
>Everyone was silent as Alice glanced to the side to sift through the crowd. Julius was in the front row, Alice had happily noticed. The entire mafia was sitting in the second row, their awestruck eyes glued to the veiled bride while the Amusement Park was on the opposite side.<br>Vivaldi was dreamy-eyed, seeing how beautiful Alice was while Ace merely sat there and stared at her, his irregular smile sitting on his face. Peter watched her, but he didn't seem sad, but rather.. happy.

" If no-one objects, then it's time for the two of you to exchange rings."

Gray held out a lacy blue pillow, on it being two rings; one gold, one silver. He took the gold ring and turned to Nightmare." Do you take this girl to have and to hold until death do you part, through sickness and in health, through good and bad?"

"Yes. I do."

Gray turned to Alice."Do take this man to have and to hold until death do you part, through sickness and in health, through good and bad?"

She nodded."Yes. I do."

"Then please, exchange rings." They did, slipping the metal circles onto each others' fingers."Go ahead, kiss your bride."

Nightmare leaned forth, parting the veil and planting a quick kiss. The employees went wild with excitment, throwing all the flowers they could get their hands on. Gray even threw his vest in the air.  
>Alice leaned against Nightmare, his arm quickly finding its way around her waist."Let's get the party started, shall we?<p>

"Let's," she smiled.  
>`*`*`*`*``*`*<p>

Everyone was having a ball. Nightmare slipped away to his 'office', which Alice recognized was the bedroom. No matter what, her husband couldn't stand the cold. With him away, Alice went off to mingle with her guests. " Onee-san! 0nee-san! We saw your wedding! You were so pretty!" the twins cried. Vivaldi was next to her as well."Yes Alice. We thought you were the most beautiful creature in all the land."

"Thanks Vivaldi. I'm so happy you came."

Vivaldi pulled Alice away for a moment to whisper in her ear."Alice, when will the baby be coming?" Alice pulled away in shock."Vivaldi!I-I'm not..I mean, er," Alice stuttered." No, not that. We mean, when the child is born, _WE_demand to be the first person to be there outside the family!"

"Vivaldi, I don't even think I'm suited to be a mother. I mean, where would I start, how would I know what to do?"

"Nonsense Alice, you are an impeccable child. And, We should like to think your genetics will overpower that man's any day." Getting away from the child conversation, Alice finally said farewell to all her beloved friends. Even Peter wished for her to be happy in her new marriage, something she didn't expect. Heading to her new room, Alice found her husband on the bed waiting for her. He was completely covered by blankets, until he sat up to look at her. Alice laughed at his sleepy expression.

"What's so funny?" he demanded."It's nothing," she replied. Slipping into her nightgown, Alice sat next to him on the bed. After a long pause, Nightmare placed his hands over hers."Alice, are you happy?"  
>She looked at him, confused."Are you happy being here with me? Do you regret marrying me?" he asked, worried.<p>

"I wouldn't have married you if that was the case." She leaned against his chest, resting her head on the crook of his neck. His arms circled her waist, pulling her closer.

On their first night as Newlyweds, that was how they slept, curled up next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>OOhhh I have no idea what kind of child these two would make; the possibilities are endless! PLZ GIVE IDEAS! T_T<strong>


End file.
